Lemonade Mouth  The Way of Wendel
by GatoradeGal99
Summary: Wen\Olivia. Minor OOC, since Wen is all paniky, but blah blah blah just read already!


WEN'S POV:

I stared at her. She bit her lip as she was scribbling down lyrics to a song. When she was upset with them, she would silently murmur something too muffled to hear and would erase it furiously. Her strawberry scented blonde hair fell around her face like a curtain. Oh Olivia, why do you hide your face? It's a crime not to show it , I know I sound all _lovey gushy _and all, but who could blame me? Olivia is amazing. She's talented, smart, sweet and um… My brain searched for the right words. _Totally, amazingly, undeniably pretty? _Yup that pretty much sums it up.

OLIVIA'S POV:

I scribbled down lyrics as Charlie and Stella got into a "Creative Discussion" on how using your other fingers in a thumb wrestle is okay or not. Mo looked at them and rolled her eyes, laughing at their immaturity. Ever so often I would sneak a look at Wen. I didn't like him! Okay maybe a little….

WEN'S POV:

After it looked like Stella wanted rip Charlie's head off, I decided to speak up. "GUYS!" I yelled. "Cool it!" Thankfully they stopped fighting and looked at me. "How about we do something productive?" I asked them. "Thumb wrestling is productive!" Charlie protested. I didn't answer him. "Well, guys I better go, I have to help Gram" Olivia said, packing her notebook in her backpack. My heart sunk a little. Why did Olivia have to go NOW? As she started to walk out the door I found myself yelling "Wait! I'll walk you home!" Whoa, where did that come from? She swung around and looked at me. "Really?" she squeaked. I nodded helplessly. Why was I so tongue-tied? ARGH this is so ANNOYING.

We went through the halls silently and quietly. I wanted to say something but i couldn't figure out what to say. Olivia was really fragile, and the last thing I want to do is hurt her or anything, so I must choose my words wisely. "So… How's your Science project?" I asked her. _Wow, nice words Wen! _(**A\N when I write like this it is Wen yelling at himself in his head.)**

She looked at me like I was insane, and then she cleared her throat. "Um, I'm making the solar system out of golf-balls" She told me, her voice small and quiet. "Cool" I mumbled. The awkward silence returned. _Why is it that I can talk to Mo and Stella so easily? But when I talk to Olivia I feel like I'm going to pee my pants? Because you don't LIKE LIKE Mo and Stella. _

This was going to be a long walk.

CHAPTER 2 : **(A\N i still haven't figured out how to work the whole 'chapter' system yet, so this will have to do...)**

After a grueling 9 block walk we were at her front steps. 'um, thanks for w-walking me home Wen" she told me. I smiled, and took a breather. "No problem" i said, trying to act cool. She unlocked the door and went inside. I quickly tied my shoe so i wouldn't trip. Suddenly, the door behind me opened and Olivia pranced out and dropped a kiss on my cheek.

OLIVIA'S POV:

I kneeled down as Wen was tying his shoe and planted a kiss on his cheek. I still don't know how i did it, since i could barely tell someone my name without pissing my pants, but somethign just made me feel like i had to do this. After i kissed him, i jumped through the door and closed it lightly, so i wouldn't wake Gram who was sleeping on the couch. I smiled and bit my lip. _Wow, i guess you aren't afraid of everyhting, Olivia._

THE NEXT DAY, WEN'S POV:

It was Saturday so i was on Georgie duty. I could still feel the warm spot on my cheeks from when Olivia's soft lips kissed me, _Gushy words, Wen, maybe you should start hiring Georgie a babysitter. _

**That's it for now! And again i'm sorry about the wacko chapter set up i got going on around here, i just can't figure out how to get the stupid chapters to work! ARGH. Until i figure it out i'll just have to do it this way! On another note, How sweet are they? Sorry if there a little OOC, but i desperately want Olivia to plant one on Wen, and if Disney won't do it then i'll have to! **

**Thanks to all my readers! It means so much! Feel free to PM me anytime! I'm always here! **

**Suggestions? More drama? Couples you want to see? Feel free to let me know!**

**THANKS FOR READING THE WAYS OF WENDELL! Be sure to read for the next update! (Whenever that is... :P)**

**REVIEW AND MAYBE I'LL UPDATE QUICKER... HMMMM?**


End file.
